Exercise
by peacelight
Summary: Oliver and Laurel find a creative way to finish their workout.


Laurel and Oliver walked into the gym. Oliver had the home gym redone in Queen Manor. It was state of the art now.

"What are you planning on today?" Oliver asked Laurel with a smile.

"4 miles and probably some yoga, free weights, you?" Laurel said casually. They so rarely got to work out together.

"I was thinking 6 miles, but don't worry I won't hold that against you." Oliver said. "And then probably floor work."

Laurel was always the competitive. "Fine let's make it 6."

The two got one their respective treadmills. And both were off to the races.

Oliver hit one mile first. But Laurel wasn't far behind. By 1.5 the two matched their rhythms. But as they began to reach mile 5 Oliver pulled ahead.

"It seems one of us is lagging." Oliver teased playfully.

"I'm saving for my final sprint." Laurel said, even though she knew that there was no chance of her catching up. She was disadvantaged. Oliver's strides were just to long.

Laurel watched as Oliver smiled and pushed himself faster. The sweat made him all the more appealing. He was the picture of a man. She had always admired his looks, but now his body was a masterpeice. She loved touching it, feeling it.

Oliver kept glancing to the side, his eyes explored her sweat covered body. And boy was it a body. It had become battle tested, and now it was more powerful than Oliver could ever imagine. A year ago he watched the women he loved transform into a hero. It made her even more sexy. Her breasts bounced, even in the training bra. When she licked her lips it took all of Oliver's will power not to jump of the treadmill and kiss her. But he knew she would just tease him for losing the run.

"I don't see you sprinting yet?" Oliver said trying to focus.

"Just you watch me." Laurel replied. Oliver sighed, he couldn't do anything else.

"Here I come" Laurel said as she pushed herself. Oliver couldn't care less about there little competition.

"Do you really think you can catch me." Oliver said. He tried not to think about making her come. "Or am I just too strong, you can't seem to match my strides."

"I can match you any day the weak." Laurel stated. Laurel could see the way Oliver was looking at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"Where's your drive Laurel, your push" Oliver taunted.

"You want it?" Laurel said, as she pushed herself to her limit. "Here it is."

Oliver watched her muscles flex. Those sculpted legs, her perfectly toned ass. God she was a vision.

"Fuck it, I want you." Oliver said, he couldn't wait. He needed her now.

"Then come get it." Laurel said as she jumped off the tread mill.

Oliver swung himself over his treadmill, he lifted her up as quickly as he could. Laurel wrapped her legs around him. Oliver moved as fast as he could. There was guest room close by.

Oliver hooked pulled off Laurel's sports bra in on quick motion.

His mouth was ravaging hers, he needed her her. Oliver tossed Laurel on the bed. She shimmed off her work out shorts. All that remained was her black cotton panties.

Laurel pulled Oliver on top of her. Oliver's hands moved along her body. "God I love your body." He moaned, as he trailed kiss on her torse.

Laurel was only able to moan, Oliver's lips kept moving down. It was sending her into heaven. His feel, his hands, his lips, her body began to tremble.

Laurel moved to rip Oliver's shorts off. She needed the release. "Hurry Oliver, hurry."

Oliver felt the blood pulsing under his skin. He wanted Laurel to feel as crazy as he did. He wanted her to understand just how far under his skin she got. The two met in one explosive motion of passion.

Laurel screamed in pleasure. Her body roared. The two matched each other. Oliver took what he need. Devouring Laurel, in powerful rapid thrusts. Laurel couldn't wait for the next. Her body felt a wave pleasure, it crashed into the next.

When she shuddered, he drove in. Laurel felt her whole body tremble from her orgasm. Oliver was in delirium. So lost in Laurel, his mind was void except for her.

World War III could have started and neither of them would notice.

When it was over the two were struggling to find a breath.

"This is why," Laurel gulped. "We never finish a workout."

Oliver laughed. "I don't know about you but I think that was an excellent workout."

Laurel laughed, Oliver had a point.

The two lay in each others arms for several moments. Both comfortable in each other's silence.

Laurel felt a second wind coming in.

"Now that we have worked out, we should definitely shower." Laurel smirked.

"It would only be right." Oliver said. "We are all sweaty."

Laurel pulled herself up off the bed. "Race you," She shouted as she took off.

Oliver laughed and followed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for any grammatical errors and such **

**Happy Reading :)**


End file.
